


Never Would I thought

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, adorable ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the anon who wanted a daddy kink and mpreg. Sorry for doing this really late, hopefully this makes up for it. I've never written daddy kink nor mpreg so I really hope that this would turn out well. Like always please do NOT steal my stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Would I thought

"Lou, why are you anxious to get home?" Harry asked his boyfriend, driving home from the amusement park. "Nothing I just wanted to get home, that's all" Louis smiled sweetly at Harry. Harry looked at Louis quickly and back at the road "Ok, then whats in that bag? Where did you get it from?" Louis looked at the pink bag on the floor and bit his lip. "Umm, I decided to buy something at the amusement park" Harry smiled "Did you get me anything?" Louis laughed nervously. "Of course! That's why I waited till you got in the bathroom" Harry patted Louis knee and laughed "Ok, must be pretty good then" before pulling in the driveway. Louis got out first and ran to the door; unlocking he pushed the door opened and ran to the bedroom, locking himself in there. Harry was confused on his boyfriend's action. Has he done something wrong? Was he sick? He walked into his house, locking the door before going up to knock on his bedroom door. "Louis? Lou? Babe, are you ok?" Harry pressed his ear against the door to hear a mumble of "Yea, just wait till I call you up...Please!" Harry shrugged "I'll be in the living room". After 10 minutes of watching television, Harry heard Louis calling him. He turned the TV off and walked upstairs and opening the door. Harry froze on the doorway still looking forward at Louis. "Hey, daddy" Louis said happily. He was position with his ass up and head down looking at Harry between his legs. Louis was wearing nothing, but a tight underwear with Harry's signature. "Do you like my new underwear, daddy? It has your name on it because I'm yours and everything that has your name on it must mean that you own it right?" Louis wiggled his bum, still in the air getting a deep groan from Harry. "Shit, Lou!" Harry closed the door, walked over to Louis, and rubs his ass. "Hmm daddy, that feels good" Louis moaned. Harry took his clothes off and Louis pushed him on his back. "You know why I love Halloween, daddy?" Louis said kissing Harry's neck. "Because you like dressing up and getting candy for it?" Harry asked with his eyes closed and holding Louis' bum and pressing it to his boner. "Yes, you know what the best part is though?" Louis starts kissing down Harry's chest to his abs. "No, what?" Harry looked down at Louis who took his boxers off and smiled. "I get my favorite candy of all. Lollipops!" and with that he went down on Harry, practically taking him whole. "Fuck! Babe, shit. How the hell? Ugh!" Harry moaned running his fingers through Louis' hair. Louis pulled off and started licking the sides and kitten licks on top "Fuck!" Harry moaned, Louis took him down again, deep throating him a couple times before pulling off with a 'pop' and kissed the top. "Shit!" Harry got the lube from the drawer and looked at Louis, who was on all fours ass facing him. "Daddy, I licked the lollipop, but the extra surprise in the middle never came out" Louis pouted with big, red, shiny, puffy lips. "Don't worry baby, I'll make sure you get what you want. Ready?" Harry said with his fingers already slicked with lube. Louis nodded, feeling Harry pull his underwear off and separating his ass cheeks apart and slipped a finger inside moving it around. "Another daddy" Louis moaned pushing back on Harry's fingers. Harry slipped in 2 more fingers, slowly so he won't hurt Louis. Louis thought different and pushed back on all 3 fingers, while Harry kept his pace moving his fingers around and changing his angle slightly touching Louis' prostate. "Uhh daddy, I'm ready" Harry pulled his fingers away and slicked his dick and position himself behind Louis and pushed in slowly, so he can get used to it. "Move" Louis choked out; Harry started thrusting in slowly, but deep and hard; multiple times before Louis started begging. "Daddy, faster!" Harry grunted, holding Louis' hips tight and started thrusting faster into Louis. "Uh! Yes, daddy!" Louis moaned throwing his head back with his eyes closed. Harry loves Louis like this; begging, needy, hot, sweaty, and most importantly brains fucked out of him. Harry changed his angle hitting Louis' prostate rapidly with Louis letting out a yell and loud "Uhs" all over the sex filled; skin-slapping skin sounds air. "Yea, you like that baby boy? You like it all lot, don't you?" Harry whispered into Louis' ear. "Yes, daddy. I love it so much; I've been such a good boy for you!" Louis moaned and was pulled on Harry's lap, so his back was pressed against Harry's chest. Harry ran a hand down to Louis' shoulder to his chest and played with his nipples, squeezing them, making Louis moan and continued going down Louis' body. Harry grabbed Louis' hard penis and stroked it. "Hmm fuck, daddy! I'm so close" Harry started sucking on Louis' neck "Cum, baby cum for daddy" Harry whispered against the love bite on Louis' neck. "Ugh!" Louis groaned and moaned one last time before releasing all over himself and Harry's lap. Two more thrust and Harry released inside Louis. After they both calmed down and whispered their "I love yous" they went for a shower and to sleep.   
~4 weeks later~  
Harry woke up and went to brush his teeth, when he came back, Louis was already yawing. "Good morning" Harry went up and kissed him in the cheek. Louis smiled "Morn-" he rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. "Ugh!" Louis kept puking his guts out. Harry started to rub Louis' back "Shh, it's ok just finish up love. I'll make you breakfast." After Louis was done, he brushed his teeth and lay down on the bed. Harry kept his promise and brought Louis eggs on a toast and tea.   
"Louis Tomlinson?" the nurse called out. Louis got up and Harry followed. "Ok, I'll just have to check for a few things" The nurse said and then she weighted Louis, checked his height, asked if he was taking any medication and other personal questions like if he has been sexually active which got both Louis and Harry blushing, making it obvious for the nurse that yea he indeed has been sexually active. They also took a blood sample and made him pee in a cup. "Ok, the doctor will be with you in a minute" the nurse left leaving Harry and Louis alone in the room. "I love you" Louis said head leaning on Harry's shoulder, Harry smiled and said "I love you too" and kissed his head. "Hello Louis?" a man about 35 entered the room. "Yes" Louis spoke up. "Ok, I'm Doctor Manuel and I'll be your doctor today. Who is this?" He pointed to Harry, Louis smiled and answered "My boyfriend, Harry" Harry smiled and the doctor gave smiled back "Nice to meet you, Harry. So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Manuel looked over a few papers he had in his hands. "Oh, I've been throwing up for the last couple of weeks and I have no idea why" Louis answered him "Hmm strange, are you allergic to anything or taking any medication?" Louis denied, "No, Harry wouldn't let me" He stuck his tongue out at Harry playfully and since the doctor was not looking Harry caught it with his lips sucked it and let it go before the doctor turns around. Louis blushed at the small affection, continued to answer the doctor’s question, and got his throat, ears, eyes and blood pressure. "You seem fine so far, let me go check your samples" He left and Harry stepped in between of Louis' leg, who was sitting on the bed. "I'm Dr. Styles and I would love to check your mouth" Harry smirked at Louis. "Hmm and how do you wide you want me to open?" Harry stepped closer "Enough for my tool, my tongue, to fit" his face was closer to Louis' "Of course" Harry kissed Louis sweetly. Louis put his hands on Harry's cheek and pulled him closer, while Harry holds his waist. They were making out for at least 10 minutes until the doctor walked in. "Sorry to interrupt" Harry and Louis both pulled away from each other and looked at the doctor and both mumbled a "Sorry" before listening to what he was going to say. "We got your results and it was quiet strange to us, really, we had to make sure we didn't mess up your samples with another person. So we test them out and it came to conclusion that you are pregnant" Harry and Louis both look dumbfounded Harry cleared his throat "What?!" Louis jumped of Harry's outburst. "Yea, what Harry said" Dr. Manuel rubbed his head "Look, I have no idea how this was possible, but it happened" Harry pulled his curls "Oh wow! Thanks Doc, it was just unexpected that's all"   
After they got home, Louis started crying. Harry noticed "Lou, why are you crying?" Louis took a deep breath and spoke up "I don't think I'm ready for a child Harry" Harry sighed and hugged him "Neither am I"  
~A Year later~  
"Happy Birthday George!" Louis exclaimed to his one-year-old son, who just smiled in response only showing 8 teethes. Harry cut the cake and handed them out for the guest and set the piñata for the little kids to play with and passed out the goodie bags as well. Louis was a little bit frantic of leaving George for a second with someone else while he goes to the bathroom or even the kitchen, but Harry kept confronting him. After everyone left, both of Harry and Louis' parents stayed to help clean up. "I'm so proud of you, son" Mark said patting Louis' back "Thanks dad" Louis hugged him tight. Robin was also congratulating them both of the child, they decided to keep. "Well you know how these boys always were" Jay said smiling, Anne finished Jay's sentence "They never let what theirs leave" and Gemma came out of the living room into the kitchen were they all were and added "That's why they have each other" Harry and Louis both smiled and thank them though Jay had to leave first because of Louis' younger sisters were tired already and needed to get home.   
It was a beautiful day, so the lovely couple and son were out under a tree having a picnic. While Harry prepared George's food, Louis was taking out their food, humming. Turning to his side, he furrowed his brows "Where's George?" Louis stopped humming and turned around quickly "What!?" They both stood up and looked around until they saw him crawling fast to a pole and they both sigh of relief. Harry ran and picked him up and sat him down again on the blanket next to Louis. "Dada" Louis and Harry both looked at each other "Harry, he said dad! He said dad!" Louis clapped his hands. Harry took his phone out and record him "Come on George, what did you say?" George looked at the phone, giggled “Dada”, and crawled away with Harry still recording "Where are you going Georgie?" Harry asked, George then put his bum up in the air and balanced himself and started walking. "Harry! Oh my God! He's walking now!" Louis exclaimed as George started walking towards him before he fell and laughed. Harry smiled and set his phone so it was facing them. "Harry isn't this great his first words and first steps on the same day! Could anything get better?!" Louis kissed George multiple times on the cheek. Harry then took out a small box and got down on one knee "I don't know you tell me" Louis stopped and looked down at Harry and gasped. "Louis, I have been your best friend since birth. I always knew you would be by my side, not only as a friend or as someone I can trust or talk to or as a boyfriend. I never knew why I couldn't see you as my brother considering we almost did everything together. Even though people made fun of us because we were too weird, too close and well too into each other. We never let friends or dates come between us during middle school or high school nor college and that's what makes us great. I have this strong connection with you and I would love to give you everything you always need or want because for you nothing is impossible. I'll go to the moon and grave our names on it. I'll give you the best bed in the world, the best TV, the best clothes, the best food, all the money in the world, anything just to make you happy. I already gave you a perfect son, but I'm wondering could I be the best husband that you wanted? So Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?" Louis has been crying already and nodded frantically "Yes! YES! YES!" He kissed Harry with George still in between them moving his arms in their faces trying to get their attention. They both laughed at George's actions and hugged. Harry put the ring on Louis and put his on too. "I love you, Harry Edward Styles" Louis smiled at Harry, "I love you too, Louis William Tomlinson," George wailed "We love you too Georgie" They both said in together. While Harry turned his phone off and send that to all his friends and family (including Louis'), Louis started feeding George. They both looked at each other, they had the best time in their life and so glad to have each other.


End file.
